edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Adding Arnor to any map
Every so often on the Edain Discord we get the question: "will Arnor ever be implemented as a standalone faction?". The answer to that is usually "No", as ET have not mentioned any intent to make it so. But, there are ways to implemented Arnor on any map you want as a replacement for Gondor. Of course, that still won't help you settle the debate of whether Araphant or Denethor was the dad most skilled in weapons but it'll allow you to play Arnor on any map layout such as siege maps. You could also potentially add them to scripted maps although that is more risky. Prerequisites * The .big extraction tool FinalBig, available at here. * The Arnor code, available here * The name of a map you desire to convert, in this guide we will be using Ford of Isen I Adding Arnor to an official Edain Map Usually, players want to add Arnor to their favorite official Edain map, this is usually the more complex of the two procedures but this guide will attempt to make it simple. # Navigate to your game folder (which is by default is C:\Program Files\Electronic Arts\The Lord of the Rings, The Rise of the Witch-king) and locate ____edain_maps.big. # Open ____edain_maps.big with FinalBIG then go to Edit > Extract All and extract to a folder (not the game folder) # Locate the __edain_data.big and open it with FinalBIG, extracting it to the same folder (this is very important) # Navigate to the folder you extracted to and go to the maps folder. # This is the hard bit, you have to locate the map you want to change based on its folder name. For our map, Ford of Isen I, the folder name is map mp fords of isen i so it's pretty easy. But if you wanted to add Arnor to Stoneway Valley, the name of the folder in that case is map mp fall back 4p. If you don't know the folder name you'll have to just guess, opening map files until you find the one you want. # In the folder you idenfitied, open the map.ini file, go to the bottom, and paste the Arnor Code # Save the map.ini # Copy paste the entire map folder into your "My Rise of the Witch King Files" folder # The map will now appear in game and selecting Gondor will let you play as Arnor Adding Arnor to a custom map Adding Arnor to another custom map is much more simple. # In the map folder, create or open a map.ini file # Copy paste the Arnor Code at the bottom of the map.ini file # Save the map.ini # Launching the map with Gondor will now let you play as Arnor. Common Issues The big risk when copy pasting a huge chunk of code into a map that might already have its own chunk of code is that the two might conflict. It is unlikely because of how specific the concept of switching one faction for another is in terms of code but it is possible. In this case not much can be done if you have no desire to code and it's usually best to just move on to the next map, as removing any part of the original map's code will cause it to error. If you're a bit familiar with INI coding then your best bet is to have a look at the module causing the error and the error that is being caused. If it's the case of a duplicate name an easy fix could be just changing the name of a module. More common issues will be added as they are reported... Arnor Code Code is located in collapsed tab, click expand to reveal. PlayerTemplate FactionMen StartingUnit1 = ArnorFighterHorde StartingUnitOffset1 = X:30 Y:200 Z:0 StartingUnit0 = ArnorFighterHorde StartingUnitOffset0 = X:1 Y:130 Z:0 SpellBook = GoodSpellBook SpellBookMp = ArnorSpellBook PurchaseScienceCommandSet = GoodSpellStoreCommandSet PurchaseScienceCommandSetMP = ArnorSpellStoreCommandSet IntrinsicSciences = SCIENCE_GOOD IntrinsicSciencesMP = SCIENCE_ARNOR DisplayName = INI:FactionArnor MultiSelectionPortrait = UPArnor_Army InitialUpgrades = Upgrade_MenFaction Upgrade_AllFactionUpgrade Upgrade_ArnorFaction BuildableHeroesMP = CreateAHero ArnorCaptainStealthless_mod ArnorMalbethRecruit ArnorAraphant ArnorAranarthDunedain GondorArvedui GondorGandalf_mod_forFornost ImladrisGlorfindel_forArnor LothlorienCirdan BuildableRingHeroesMP = RingHeroDummy End Object GondorCampKeep CommandSet = ArnorCampKeepCommandSet End Object GondorCastleUpgrade ReplaceModule ModuleTag_MenTreb Behavior = ObjectCreationUpgrade ModuleTag_MenTrebforFornost TriggeredBy = Upgrade_HasWallTrebuchet ConflictsWith = Upgrade_PosternGate Upgrade_OpenGarrison Delay = 0.0 RemoveUpgrade = Upgrade_WallTrebuchetButtonEnable ThingToSpawn = ArnorTrebuchetWall Offset = X:50.0 Y:0.0 Z:68 FadeInTime = 1000 End End End Object GondorForge CommandSet = ArnorForgeCommandSet End Object GondorBuildingFoundation SelectPortrait = BRArnorFoundation CommandSet = ArnorGondorFoundationCommandSet ReplaceModule ModuleTag_Draw2 Draw = W3DScriptedModelDraw ModuleTag_Draw2_Arnor DefaultModelConditionState Model = OBBFoundationX End ModelConditionState = WORLD_BUILDER Model = GBSizeTemplate End End End ReplaceModule ModuleTag_Draw Draw = W3DFloorDraw ModuleTag_Draw_Arnor ModelName = ABFoundationX End End End Object GondorBuildingFoundation_Lager SelectPortrait = BRArnorFoundation CommandSet = ArnorGondorFoundationLagerCommandSet ReplaceModule ModuleTag_Draw2 Draw = W3DScriptedModelDraw ModuleTag_Draw2_Arnor DefaultModelConditionState Model = OBBFoundationX End ModelConditionState = WORLD_BUILDER Model = GBSizeTemplate End End End ReplaceModule ModuleTag_Draw Draw = W3DFloorDraw ModuleTag_Draw_Arnor ModelName = ABFoundationX End End End Object GondorBaseDefenceFoundation SelectPortrait = BRArnorFoundation ReplaceModule ModuleTag_Draw2 Draw = W3DScriptedModelDraw ModuleTag_Draw2_Arnor DefaultModelConditionState Model = OBBFoundationX End ModelConditionState = WORLD_BUILDER Model = GBBtlTwrM End End End ReplaceModule ModuleTag_Draw Draw = W3DFloorDraw ModuleTag_Draw_Arnor ModelName = ABFoundationM End End End Object GondorCastleBaseKeep CommandSet = ArnorGondorCastleBaseKeepCommandSet ReplaceModule MakeTheFreeTreb2 Behavior = ObjectCreationUpgrade MakeTheFreeTreb2_Arnor TriggeredBy = Upgrade_PurchaseUpgradeMalbeth Delay = 3000.0 RemoveUpgrade = Upgrade_WallTrebuchetButtonEnable ThingToSpawn = ArnorMalbeth Offset = X:28 Y:0.8 Z:35 FadeInTime = 500 End End End Object GondorStable CommandSet = GondorStablesCommandSet_forFornost ReplaceModule ModueTag_StableLevel2CommandSet Behavior = CommandSetUpgrade ModueTag_StableLevel2CommandSet_Arnor TriggeredBy = Upgrade_GondorStructureLevel2 ConflictsWith = Upgrade_GondorStructureLevel3 CommandSet = GondorStablesCommandSetLevel2_forFornost End End ReplaceModule ModueTag_StableLevel3CommandSet Behavior = CommandSetUpgrade ModueTag_StableLevel3CommandSet_Arnor TriggeredBy = Upgrade_GondorStructureLevel3 CommandSet = GondorStablesCommandSetLevel3_forFornost End End End Object GondorWorkshop CommandSet = GondorWorkshopCommandSet_forFornost ReplaceModule ModuleTag_GondorWorkshopLevel2CommandSet Behavior = CommandSetUpgrade ModueTag_GondorWorkshopLevel2CommandSet_Arnor TriggeredBy = Upgrade_GondorStructureLevel2 ConflictsWith = Upgrade_GondorStructureLevel3 CommandSet = GondorWorkshopCommandSetLevel2_forFornost End End ReplaceModule ModuleTag_GondorWorkshopLevel3CommandSet Behavior = CommandSetUpgrade ModueTag_GondorWorkshopLevel3CommandSet_Arnor TriggeredBy = Upgrade_GondorStructureLevel3 CommandSet = GondorWorkshopCommandSetLevel3_forFornost End End End Object GondorRangerTents Description = OBJECT:ArnorRangerTentsDescription Description = OBJECT:ArnorRangerTentsDescription ReplaceModule ModuleTag_SpawnFighters Behavior = SpawnBehavior ModuleTag_SpawnFighters_Neu TriggeredBy = Upgrade_StructureLevel1 ConflictsWith = Upgrade_ObjectUnderAIControl SpawnNumber = 3 InitialBurst = 3 SpawnTemplateName = DunedainRangerMod_SlavedCreep SpawnReplaceDelay = 30000 CanReclaimOrphans = Yes End End CommandSet = ArnorRangerTentsCommandSet End Category:Community Creation Category:Mapping Category:Coding Category:Guide